


Werewolves have kinks too

by Bontaque



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has some strange pillow talk.</p><p>[[Mentions of mpreg. No actual mpreg, it isn't possible in this, but Derek has weird werewolf dirty talk.]]</p><p>Now with a follow up chapter I never planned to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is pure, self-indulgent PWP. 
> 
> I recommend not reading it, it's just catering to my weird kink and I sat down and it happened.
> 
> If anyone can think of anything for me to tag it with, something more specific, please let me know (mainly because I will make that tag my homepage)

Everything started with Derek's strange pillow talk. They were curled up together, still coming down from their orgasms when Derek mumbled something into Stiles' neck that he didn't quite know how to respond to.

“I wish I could breed you.”

“...What?” Stiles asked, convinced he had misheard.

“I want to fill you with my pups, want to run my fingers over you swollen belly,” Derek mumbled.

Stiles didn't know what to say exactly. He knew it must have been a werewolf thing, and, really, it wasn't all that strange. Derek's knot was still inside of him, slowly deflating. A few words was nothing in comparison to that revelation.  
  
*

The next day, Stiles mulled what Derek had said over in his brain in class. He was pretty sure he couldn't get pregnant, that wasn't a werewolf thing, no matter what the internet would have him believe. Derek would have warned him. Someone would have warned him. What Derek said in the heat of the moment (or just after it) had no bearing on something like that.

  
Scott started making faces at him from the other side of the room and Stiles put the idea out of his head.

  
As soon as his dad went to work, Derek slipped in his window. Stiles suspected that his father had worked out what was going on with him and Derek; Scott had let a few too many things slip in front of him and Stiles' father wasn't a stupid man. Still, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be okay with what they'd been doing in the house. A long time ago, he'd given him the talk and the one thing Stiles could remember through the embarrassing memory was that he wasn't allowed girls over. He assumed he'd feel the same about Derek.

  
So, Derek would slip in at night and out again first thing in the morning. Stiles hated that his bed was empty when he woke up but it was the best they could do for now. Sometimes Scott would let him pretend to be staying at his and Stiles would stay with Derek but they could only really do that when he didn't have school in the morning.

  
“You can use the door, you know. My dad's long gone,” Stiles said.

  
“That would just take more time,” Derek said, walking across the room and pulling Stiles into a kiss.

  
He always got like this when he first arrived, or when he met Stiles anywhere, no matter who was around.

  
Stiles had asked him about it once when they were lying in bed and Derek had looked away for a second, surprisingly embarrassed, then he'd mumbled something about not liking it when Stiles smelled like other people.

  
Apparently just brushing shoulders with people in the school corridor made him smell quite different to a werewolf.

  
Derek's hands roamed all over him as he kissed him hard. Stiles raised his arms to let Derek tug his t shirt off over his head.

  
The two of them fell back onto the bed, Stiles groaning when Derek ran his tongue down his chest.

  
“Missed you today,” Stiles said.

  
“Mmmf,” Derek mumbled as he kissed his way down his body.

  
Derek didn't say much during sex. He didn't say much ever, but he really didn't during sex. He liked to focus and use his mouth for other things, whilst Stiles usually couldn't stop talking.

  
The words he did say, though, always did weird, unexplainable things to Stiles.

  
He never thought he'd like feeling owned by someone, but he did. He liked feeling the marks Derek left behind under his clothes the next day (or next week) and he liked the way Derek told him that he was his.

  
Derek's hands slid down to the hem of his own t shirt and he pulled it off over his head. His muscles flexed with the movement as the fabric moved up over his chest. Stiles licked his lips, staring at the way Derek's fingers moved over the button of his jeans, popping it open before unzipping them. Derek kicked his jeans off of the bed. Stiles had stopped being surprised about his lack of underwear. It was Derek, nothing surprised him any more.

  
His cock was hard, jutting up against his stomach, but Stiles didn't get much time to take it in. Derek bent back down onto the bed, placing his hands either side of Stiles' shoulders and pressing their bodies together.

  
Stiles moaned softly when Derek pressed his mouth and nose into his neck, inhaling deeply. His teeth ran over his neck carefully, he was always gentle with his teeth but Stiles had seen the effort that took in his eyes and the way that his muscles trembled.

  
Stiles wished he didn't have to be so careful. That was pretty much the only thing he hated about being human. He wished Derek didn't have to hold back with him, he wished that he could bite him and be as rough as he wanted. Instead, Derek was surprisingly soft with him; the preparation he'd insisted on the first time they'd slept together had almost driven Stiles mad.

  
Derek's finger eventually found their way to the waistband of Stiles' jeans. He unzipped them and yanked them off quickly, following with his underwear.

  
The cool night air felt good on his skin and Stiles couldn't help groaning when Derek ran his fingers over his cock.

  
“It's always straight to the sex with you, isn't it? You barely even say hello,” Stiles said. “Actually, wait, did you even say hello?”

  
“Do you want me to stop?” Derek growled.

  
Stiles laughed.

 

“Don't you dare.”

  
Derek's skin was hot against his, he was always so hot, practically burning when they were fucking.

  
Stiles reached up and pulled him closer, kissing him slowly as Derek fumbled blindly in his bedside drawer for the lubricant.

  
He didn't waste time but Stiles wouldn't actually complain. When they had first started... whatever this was... Derek had barely touched him. Aside from pushing him up against walls and using him to lean on, Derek kept his hands to himself, afraid that he was going to hurt Stiles.

  
This was much better.

  
Derek kept kissing him as he slipped his lubed up fingers against his hole, circling lightly before pressing one into him slowly. Stiles felt his cock harden further, twitching as Derek curled one finger inside of him.

  
It had hurt the first time but he was used to the feeling. Once he'd gotten used to Derek's knot, this was nothing.

  
Derek slipped another finger in as his other hand closed around his cock, drawing a deep groan from Stiles.

  
He'd seen him the night before, but it felt like he'd been waiting for ages.

  
“Please... I'm ready...” he said but Derek shook his head.

  
Even now he was cautious. He knew Stiles couldn't heal and he refused to do anything that could actually hurt him. For too long.

  
A third finger made him gasp and buck his hips involuntarily. Derek laughed but then he pulled his fingers out slowly and gripped Stiles' hips.

  
He flipped him over effortlessly. Stiles pushed himself up onto his hands and knees as Derek applied lube to his cock. Stiles braced himself; breathing deeply as he felt Derek line up against him.

  
Derek's nose brushed against his spine as he pushed into him, fingers pressing lightly into his hips. They still ached from the night before, Stiles could almost always feel where Derek's fingers had been.

  
“C'mon, fuck me,” Stiles said as Derek slid into him slowly.

  
It was always agonising at first, before Derek began to move faster, thrust harder. There was always a point at which he lost control a little, when Stiles felt his claws digging into him, when his voice got harsher.

  
That was when Stiles liked it, when Derek fucked him hard and his knot started to stretch inside of him.

  
It didn't take Derek as long any more, he let himself go more readily. He pressed soft kisses to Stiles' spine as he thrust into him, one of his hands slipping around his waist to stroke his cock slowly.

  
Stiles moaned loudly, forever grateful that he didn't have any close neighbours. Derek's hips snapped forward, slamming into him. Stiles heard a deep growl. It vibrated through him, straight through his bones.

  
The bed was knocking into the wall with each thrust, a steady rhythm that beat in turn with Stiles' heart. He pushed back, shifting his hips to try to get Derek to push deeper into him. He could already feel the stretch, the slight burning sensation that throbbed through him as Derek's knot formed.

  
Stiles clenched his teeth, forcing himself to relax as Derek's fingers dug into him. His thrusts became harder but shorter as his knot slipped further into Stiles. Derek's breathing was ragged as he pulled Stiles back onto him and, with one hard thrust, he pushed all of the way in, locking them together.

  
Stiles groaned, stars exploding behind his eyes as the knot pressed against his prostate. Derek's hand squeezed his cock harder, stroking him fast. Stiles panted, pushing his hips back into Derek's as he came hard, his muscles clenching and trying to close around his knot.

  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he breathed.

  
Derek's face was pressed into his back, his hands holding him still. Stiles could feel him coming, his cock pulsing into him. He wondered what that felt like for him. Derek didn't just come and then it was over. His knot locked them together for at least twenty minutes and his cock kept emptying into him for around half of that time. It slowed down towards the end, from the feeling of it, but Stiles wondered if it felt like a full orgasm the whole time or just for the start.

  
Derek gave no indication through it, he just held Stiles close and still, breathing hard, his hips twitching occasionally.

  
After a few minutes, when Stiles' heart had finally slowed to a normal pace and he could think straight again, he noticed that Derek's hands had drifted slightly. His left had moved up and was brushing comfortingly against his back and his right had moved around his waist. His thumb was rubbing small circles on his stomach and Stiles was reminded of what he'd said the night before.

  
He ran his own hand over his stomach and paused. He was shocked to feel a slight swelling there. His stomach was firmer than usual, not giving when he pressed his fingers into his flesh. Derek was still coming, he could feel it, but it had slowed down. Stiles had never really thought about the sheer volume of it, but it must have been a lot.

  
Derek's hand brushed over his stomach, fingers pressing lightly. Stiles had never noticed the bloated feeling before, but then again, there was always a lot going on with his body after sex.

  
A low growl emanated from Derek as his fingers pinched at his stomach. Stiles shuddered as he felt the pressure increase a little when Derek's cock twitched inside of him.

  
Within a few minutes, his knot started to deflate and Stiles felt his come start to drip down his legs. Derek's fingers ran up his legs, pushing it back up and trying to hold it in as he pulled his cock out.

  
Stiles dropped his shoulders onto the bed, angling himself to stop it from leaking out onto the bed. He was surprised at the way Derek had touched him, the tenderness had sent a thrill through his body.

  
Derek pressed his face into Stiles' ass, flicking his tongue out and circling it around the ring of muscle. Stiles shuddered, feeling Derek's fingers running over his body.

  
One of his hands paused at his hip, snaking around to his stomach again, running slowly over his skin.

  
Stiles had an idea.

  
He pushed himself up slightly, making sure he didn't move too much. He reached slowly over to the still open draw and felt around inside until his hand closed around something cool and hard. He pulled out the small blue butt plug that he'd bought when him and Derek had first gotten together.

  
Derek had spoken to him before they slept together and suggested that he do something to prepare himself for the knot. The toy had been the best thing he could think of. He wore it on and off for a week before their first time, hoping that would help. It could have helped more.

  
Stiles passed the toy back to Derek.

  
“What..?” Derek asked.

  
“Trust me, just put it in.”

  
Derek did so, holding Stiles open with one hand and pushing the plug in with another. After the sex, it slipped in easily, locking Derek's come inside of him.

  
Stiles straightened up, now that he didn't have to worry and turned around to see realisation dawn on Derek's face.

  
“Oh...” he said quietly.

  
There was something else in his expression and it took a while for Stiles to register it as a little bit of shame. He hadn't seen anything resembling that on his face before.

  
“Do you think I'm a freak?” he asked.

  
Stiles shook his head. It was pretty weird. But he'd grown up with Scott... and the internet. He'd heard and seen worse.

  
“I want you to fuck me again,” Stiles said.

  
Derek's eyes widened but Stiles knew it wasn't going to be difficult for him. Sometimes they would curl up together, naked and sated and then minutes later, Derek would be hard again. They'd never fucked twice in a row, though, not without a little rest in between.

  
Derek might have werewolf stamina, but Stiles didn't.

  
He ached a little, his hips bruised from Derek's touch but he thought he could go again. Or he could at least handle Derek fucking him again.

  
He crawled forwards, wincing as the plug shifted inside of him. He kissed Derek softly, before biting his lip and sucking it into his mouth. It took three tries, but eventually Stiles got Derek to lay on his back so that he could crawl on top of him. They kissed, less heated than earlier, as Stiles felt his cock start to harden slowly. He relaxed his arms, lowering himself onto Derek's body, gasping at the increase in pressure as his stomach pressed against him. Derek was hard already, smearing pre come onto their skin.

“You're so perfect,” he muttered into Stiles' neck, kissing and licking, sucking a dark bruise.

  
Stiles shook his head, unable to deal with Derek complimenting him, even in vague ways like that.

  
“How do you want me?” Stiles asked, grinning.

  
“On... your back,” Derek replied.

It surprised Stiles, he'd always been on his knees. He would appreciate not having to hold himself up, but they'd never been face to face before.

  
That would be interesting.

  
Stiles rolled off of Derek, scrambling up towards the pillows. He spread his legs as Derek crawled up towards him, eyes dropping down to the plug sticking out of him. He reached down and tugged on it lightly. Stiles relaxed as it slipped out of him.

  
Derek picked up the tube of lubricant and squeezed some out onto his palm. He ran it over his cock but didn't bother using any more on Stiles. He really wasn't going to need it.

  
Derek kissed him, eyes meeting as he began to press into him for a second time. Stiles saw his eyes flutter closed as he moved; he'd always imagined Derek's face looking the same as it usually did, stern and unmoving. He looked strange with his eyes closed.

  
Stiles gasped as Derek thrust in faster, his cock twitching and getting slightly harder.

  
“God, Stiles, I didn't even need to lube you up...” Derek breathed as he slid out and thrust back into him.

  
By the time Derek's eyes started to flash, Stiles was fully hard again, biting his lip as he ran his eyes over Derek's body. He liked being able to see him.

  
Derek's rhythm began to become uneven as his teeth lengthened, glinting in the moonlight streaming through Stiles' window.

  
It took longer the second time, but within a few minutes, Derek's knot began to form again. It swelled inside of Stiles as Derek's hands pulled at him, forcing him to meet his thrusts. They locked together, causing Stiles' cock to twitch madly.

  
Derek's head dropped down, tongue flicking over his nipple, lips closing around it and sucking gently. Stiles groaned and bucked his hips, coming over his stomach. Well that was new.

  
Derek smiled, grunting as his body rocked against Stiles, rutting desperately as he started to come again. Stiles could feel it, pulsing, pumping into him.

  
Derek's hand was back at his stomach, rubbing gently. Stiles slipped his hand down, feeling his skin as Derek came. It was definitely doing something. He could feel the bulge growing under his hand, his abdomen swelling as Derek's cock pulsed inside of him.

  
A few moments later and he started to feel stretched, beyond bloated, like there was no more space inside him, but it didn't stop.

  
Derek whined against his neck, his hands just holding his stomach as he continued to fill him up.

  
“Mmf, Derek, there's no more room, stop,” Stiles groaned.

  
“No, gotta fill you up. Not enough yet.”

  
It slowed down, but Stiles could still feel the steady throb inside of him. He took a breath, not too deep because that only made the pressure worse.

  
After a few moments he twisted one of his hands in his sheets, trying to focus on the feeling of Derek's cock inside of him. He was pretty he had stopped coming, but his knot was still hard inside of him.

  
Stiles looked up at Derek, amazed at the wild look in his eyes. He'd never seen him like that before.

  
He looked genuinely disappointed when his knot started to deflate. It didn't so much leak out this time, it was more like a rush as Derek pulled out. Stiles clenched quickly, stopping as much as possible. He ran his hand over his stomach, amazed at how much he had inside of him. He could see a curve to his abdomen in the low light. It definitely wasn't in his head.

  
He relaxed his muscles, sighing as the pressure lifted. It was weird, really weird and the sensation was something he'd have to get used to. Maybe it was something to do with the way Derek looked at him, but Stiles couldn't help wondering if he could take another round.


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this to have a follow up but a few people requested it.
> 
> Thank you so, so much for all of the comments and kudos... I don't expect anyone to even read it, really, it was just super self indulgent.

 Stiles doesn't know why Derek had even tried to warn him away. All it did was make him so curious that he couldn't have stayed away, even if the thing he was supposed to be avoiding was something worse than copious amounts of sex.

He felt a little bad as he drove towards the Hale house. It had obviously taken a lot for Derek to explain it to him. Maybe Stiles had laughed a little too much when Derek had said the word 'heat' for the first time.

Apparently, werewolves were more like their canine counterparts than they were letting on. The Alphas were, at least.

“Isn't usually females that go into heat, though?” Stiles had asked, trying to keep a straight face.

“Yes. Which means they give off a ton of pheromones, which sends the males into a mating frenzy...” Derek had explained. “We're not dogs, it doesn't usually affect us. The betas wont even notice, but as Alpha, I'm compelled to find a mate.”

It was funny, Stiles couldn't help laughing. It was also kind of hot, if he was honest with himself. That was why he was getting out of his Jeep and walking towards the house with a well lubricated butt plug firmly lodged inside him.

He was curious, but he wasn't stupid. He needed to be prepared.

Stiles pushed the front door open and walked up the stairs. He found Derek in his bedroom, slouched against a wall. He looked wrecked; his hands were fists and he was breathing hard. Stiles could see the bulge in his jeans from across the room.

“I thought I told you to stay away,” Derek said.

His voice was strained and hoarse and he looked like he was moments away from shifting.

“You know me,” Stiles said. “Always curious.”

“I don't want to hurt you,” Derek said.

He pressed himself back into the wall, as if he was trying to put as much space between them as possible. Derek always held back during sex and Stiles sort of wanted to see him lose control.

“You wont,” Stiles reassured him. “I'm... prepared. I'll be fine.”

Derek shuddered, a real, full body shudder before he peeled himself away from the wall.

He crossed the room with incredible speed, pulling Stiles into a violent kiss before he backed away again. Stiles followed him, watching the way his eyes flashed red in the dim room. Derek pulled him back towards the bed and Stiles didn't resist. He felt the way that Derek's fingers were pressing into him and he gasped when he felt claws against his skin.

“Let me... get my clothes off before you rip something,” he said.

Derek stepped back, giving him room to strip. He didn't touch, but his eyes roamed over ever new inch of skin that Stiles revealed. Once he was done with his own, Stiles started on Derek's clothing, pulling his shirt off over his head before starting on his jeans.

Derek growled when Stiles' hand slipped over his erection. His underwear was soaked with pre come and Stiles just wanted to taste him, but he could tell that Derek wasn't going to have much patience.

He moved back onto the bed and Derek followed eagerly, reaching out and flipping Stiles onto his knees.

Stiles felt Derek’s breath on his neck as he pressed his face into him, growling loudly as he ran his hands down his sides. Derek's fingers moved lower, snaking down between his legs and Stiles braced himself when he felt Derek grasp the plug, waiting for him to pull. He winced as the hard plastic was tugged out of him.

Stiles could tell that Derek was trying to be gentle but he was still rougher than usual. The plug was quickly replaced by the head of Derek's cock before he slid into him. Derek wasted no time, starting to thrust into him hard.

Stiles ignored the discomfort as he wrapped his fingers around his own hardening cock. He tried to match Derek's speed, stroking himself hard as Derek's fingers pressed almost painfully into his hips. His hands moved, wrapping around Stiles' body as he began to rut into him mindlessly, snarling and snapping his jaws.

Stiles gasped when he felt Derek's knot start to swell inside of him. It was so fast and it just kept growing. Stiles was sure that it was bigger than it usually was, it stung as it locked them together. He pumped his cock furiously, trying to push himself further before Derek finished but it was no use. Derek came before he even had the chance to get close.

He was a little disappointed, but he was sure Derek would want to go again, soon enough.

Stiles kept stroking himself slowly as he felt Derek's come pumping into him. Derek panted against his back as he held him still.

Stiles waited for Derek's knot to deflate, or at least for his cock to soften a little, but it never happened. Derek started to thrust inside of him again, short bursts of energy, as much as he could manage with his knot still tying them together. Stiles arched back against him, feeling Derek's hand start to roam over his stomach. He knew what he was doing, but there was nothing there for him to feel yet.

Derek pushed into him harder, faster, until everything was just a blur. The room seemed to dissolve around them as Stiles stroked himself closer to orgasm. He could have let go, could have let himself come when he felt Derek's lips ghosting over him skin, but he held himself on the edge. He didn't know how many times Derek was going to fuck him and he wanted to stay coherent. He had the tendency to go a little boneless.

Derek growled, grasping Stiles as he came again. His cock pulsed inside of Stiles and he could feel the fluid filling him as Derek's fingers pressed into him stomach. He squeezed his own cock hard to stop himself from coming but regretted it when he felt Derek's knot start to deflate.

Derek only paused for a second before he started fucking him again, though. Stiles felt raw, a harsh tension running under his skin and up his spine as he pushed back onto Derek's cock.

Derek's thrusts were slowing down and he just wanted him to push him down into the mattress and fuck him senseless. He felt teeth on the back of his neck, enough pressure to hurt, but not enough to break the skin.

He was close, so close to teetering over the edge and when Derek's knot started to stretch him again, it was too much.

Stiles came hard, his vision blurring, tasting copper as he bit through his lip.

Derek's hands pressed into his sides, fingers pinching at the tense skin of his abdomen as his cock began to pulse into him again.

Stiles felt like he was stretching as fluid pushed into him. His stomach felt heavy under him as he struggled to hold himself up.

Derek didn't stop. His knot slowly deflated but he kept thrusting into Stiles, whining when his arms and legs started to shake. Stiles was grateful when he felt Derek's arms around him, attempting to hold him up but it wasn't enough. He was close to collapsing and his stomach brushed against the mattress as he sank lower and lower.

Derek paused, pulling out before pressing two fingers deep inside of him. Stiles keened. He could feel come dripping down his legs. Derek's spare hand gripped his shoulder tightly, flipping him over onto his back with ease.

Stiles gasped when he opened his eyes. Derek's cock was flushed, dripping with come and it looked painfully hard. Stiles looked down, just and inch, but it was enough to catch sight of the way his belly curved up in front of him. Normally flat, if a little softer than he'd like, it was swollen and curved up towards to ceiling.

Derek removed his fingers and pushed back inside of him again. Stiles' cock twitched with interest. Derek's hands smoothed over his stomach and, even in the low light, Stiles could see how firm his skin looked.

The sun had still been up when he had arrived but there was barely any light streaming in through the boarded up windows.

Derek was relentless, his hips snapping forwards, driving himself into Stiles' body. He panted as he moved, more animal than Stiles had seen him before.

Stiles slid a hand down his body, tentatively squeezing his cock. It was too sensitive, too much, too _good_. He whimpered as Derek thrust into him again, again, again. He was full, too full and he felt on edge, like everything was a second from making him fall apart. Like everything was a second from _tearing him apart_.

“Oh... fuck, Derek,” he breathed. “I don't know if I can take any more.”

He didn't mean the sex, because it was raw and it hurt but it was good and he needed it. He was just so full.

“I'm gonna burst, seriously, just pull out and come on me,” he said.

Derek liked that, he knew he did. Before they'd experimented with whatever they did now, he had liked painting Stiles with his come and rubbing his scent into his skin. Derek just shook his head.

“Just one more time, please, one more, you can do it.”

Derek was pleading with him, as if one more was nothing, as if it wasn't going to be a flood inside of him, stretching him beyond capacity, but Stiles nodded. He could do it.

Stiles jerked himself, groaning at the sensations. He would have thrust into his fist if he wasn't pinned against the mattress by Derek's hands and the weight of the liquid inside of him.

He needed more. He wanted to come but the second time was always harder. Derek folded himself over Stiles' body, nipping at his neck, running his tongue over all the skin he could reach.

Stiles shuddered, his nerves sensitive enough that every lick made him twitch with need. Derek's body was pressed against his own, curving around his stomach, skin hot, so hot. The pressure was too much and Stiles didn't know how it wasn't all leaking out of him, knot or no knot.

Derek's tongue flicked over his nipples, now human teeth pulling at one, giving him just the right side of pain and it was what he'd needed. His hips fluttered off of the mattress as he came for the second time. It was a wonder that he stayed conscious.

When he came back down to earth, panting and gulping for air like he'd been underwater, Derek was on the edge of losing control. His knot throbbed against Stiles' opening as he rutted against him, whining with exertion and need. Stiles watched as Derek's eyes flashed red again, a deep, primal crimson, before he gripped his hips and buried himself as deep as he could.

Stiles felt every drop of Derek's come as it rushed into his body, stretching him and filling him more than he'd thought possible. He watch with disbelief as he saw the curve of his belly increase with each pulse of Derek's cock.

Derek's hand shot up to caress it, fingers testing the firmness. The small circles that he began to rub into Stiles' skin helped to ease the aches and burning stretch a little. Stiles continued to marvel at what he was seeing. Maybe he'd wondered a little what he would look like if he was able to bear Derek's children... pups... whatever.

Wondering and seeing it were two different things entirely. He watched as his stomach grew, until it looked like he'd swallowed a beach ball (or like he'd spontaneously grown a womb and had been knocked up by his werewolf boyfriend). His skin prickled with something that he couldn't quite place. Eventually, Derek stopped thrusting and slipped out of Stiles.

The plug returned before too much fluid had seeped out of him. It slipped in easily and Stiles had to clench around it to hold everything in.

Derek collapsed beside him. He was still hard but not as worryingly as he had been before. He seemed less tense than he had been since Stiles had arrived. Derek nuzzled into him and Stiles couldn't move as he placed his hands firmly on his stomach, fingers prodding and pinching, palms digging in enough to make him groan.

“Sorry...” Derek mumbled.

Stiles' stomach ached, but Derek looked sated, happy. There was a warm, throbbing deep inside of him and Stiles wanted to drift off to sleep. He shifted, turning onto his side, into Derek's arms. He gasped as he felt the liquid move inside of him, changing the pressure momentarily. Derek's hands moved, slipping over his skin to run along his exposed side.

On his side, Stiles could really see the effect that everything had had on him. Derek's palm was flat against his side, not curving around to his back or front, because his side was now large enough to accommodate it. There was no way he would have been able to take any more.

“This is so weird,” Stiles whispered. “Feels weird. I'm sleepy.”

Derek laughed but he nodded. Derek could probably use sleep, too. He gave Stiles a last squeeze before reaching between his legs. Stiles grimaced when Derek pulled on the plug. It slid out with a wet pop and then he felt a rush of fluid on his thighs.

It was a strange feeling, but the relief was immense. He didn't think about it too much, he was too tired to care. Derek pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Stiles.

 

*

 

When Stiles woke up the next morning , Derek was awake. He looked jittery, but nothing like he had the day before. He'd obviously cleaned Stiles in his sleep, because there was no mess. The only evidence of the night before was the aching sensation that seemed to come from Stiles' bones.

“Morning,” Stiles said sleepily.

“Afternoon,” Derek corrected. “It's four o'clock.”

Stiles chuckled and shrugged. He'd only just woken up. It was morning.

“Aren't you going to ask me how I like my eggs?”


End file.
